The Keyblade Tournament
by ll MFC ll
Summary: Sora and Riku have entered a tournament where losing isn't the wisest option since it means possible brutal death. -Complete- To get the complete story read "The Multiverse Dark Tournament" in the Yu Yu Hakusho section
1. 32 Fighters

The 32 Fighters  
  
It was another day on Destiny Island. Riku and Sora have finally found their way back to the island. So Sora, Riku, and Kairi are racing along the island as usual. Riku wins.  
  
Riku: You're the Keyblade master and I still beat you in a race.  
  
Sora: Blow it out your ass I got the girl.  
  
Sora pulls Kairi toward him and they kiss.  
  
Riku: Damn!  
  
Suddenly a tall guy (about 6ft 5) with shoulder length straight black hair, red eyes, razor-sharp teeth, black flowing trenchcoat, red shirt, and black baggy jeans appears.  
  
Sora: Who are you?  
  
Guy: I'm Maximum Future Chris but just call me MFC.  
  
Riku: What are you doing here?  
  
MFC: I've come to offer you guys an invitation.  
  
Sora: What kind of an invitation?  
  
MFC: A tournament is being held at Olympus Coliseum and since you 2 are wielders of a keyblade I'm inviting you.  
  
Kairi: What about me?  
  
MFC: I haven't left you out you'll get a front row seat to the action.  
  
Kairi: Cool.  
  
Sora: Riku, do you want to do it?  
  
Riku: No it sounds like a trick.  
  
MFC: No trick but I'm telling you it won't be easy but the prize for the winner is what he wants the most in all the universe.  
  
Riku: Fine.  
  
MFC: Cool lets go.  
  
Sora: Where are we going?  
  
Riku slaps him.  
  
Riku: The Coliseum genius.  
  
Sora: How are we getting there?  
  
MFC: I'll show you.  
  
MFC moves his arms around in a circular motion and a portal appears.  
  
Sora, Riku, and Kairi: Cool.  
  
They all step through the portal and end up in what appears to be a locker room. Sora notices a lot of villains he fought are there, some of his friends, and some people he has never seen before.  
  
MFC: Kairi, follow me I'll show you to your seat.  
  
MFC and Kairi walk out of the locker room. About an hour passes.  
  
Announcer voice: Will all fighters please come to the ring.  
  
The 16 combatants walk out to the ring and they all get matched up. The order goes like this.  
  
Donald vs. Maleficent Sora vs. Oogie Boogie Goofy vs. Captain Hook Jack Skellington vs. Aladdin Riku vs. Jafar Hades vs. the Phantom Guy from Neverland Ansem vs. Peter Pan Elder Toguro vs. Hercules Cloud vs. Squall Aeris vs. Yuffie Sephiroth vs. Hiei Cid vs. Kurama Yusuke vs. Kuwabara Genkai vs. Younger Toguro Rando vs. Suzaku Karasu vs. MFC  
  
The announcer walks out and it's MFC.  
  
MFC: Yes I'm the announcer. But during my fights I will be replaced. The rules are there are no rules. Win by any means possible.  
  
Riku: I knew there was a catch. That son of a bitch.  
  
Sora: Just because he said you can win by any means doesn't make that a catch it's just a stipulation.  
  
Riku: I refuse to kill my opponent.  
  
Sora: Then don't. I'm not going to kill my opponents either.  
  
MFC: Lets get the first match under way. Donald vs. Maleficent.  
  
Donald and Maleficent walk to the ring.  
  
Read and Review, good or bad DON'T CARE JUST REVIEW SO I KNOW PEOPLE ACTUALLY READ THIS! 


	2. Tournament Begins

The Tournament Begins Part 1  
  
MFC: Donald and Maleficent get in here before I kill the both of you!  
  
Donald and Maleficent step into the ring.  
  
Maleficent: Foolish duck I shall destroy you.  
  
Donald yells something back at her but no one understands him.  
  
MFC: FIGHT!  
  
Donald shoots a fireball from his wand at Maleficent. She smacks it away it hits the edge of the ring and evaporates (The shield things are up). Maleficent makes a huge disc in the air with her staff and flings it at the duck. Donald rolls under it and runs at the witch. He belts her in the face with his wand and she goes flying into one of the pillars.  
  
Donald: (crazy non-understandable words)  
  
Maleficent: DAMN YOU!  
  
Maleficent drives her staff into the ground and a spike grazes Donald's arm. Donald jumps to the side. Maleficent keeps on doing this, Donald keeps dodging but barely. Donald side barely misses the last one and Maleficent charges at him and jams her staff into Donald. She chants something and Donald explodes.  
  
MFC: Maleficent lets try to keep this PG-13.  
  
Maleficent: Piss off.  
  
MFC: Fine next match, Sora vs. Oogie Boogie.  
  
Sora (V.O): No Donald is dead this tournament is very dangerous but I can't back out now I may have to compromise my rule about not killing people.  
  
Sora and Oogie Boogie are in the ring.  
  
MFC: Fight.  
  
Oogie Boogie pulls out his bomb dice and toss them at Sora. Sora jumps over them and Super Glides to Oogie Boogie and kicks him in the face. Oogie Boogie falls back. He gets up and Sora boots him across the ring. Oogie Boogie struggles to get up when he does he runs at Sora in a rage. Sora jumps up and Oogie's head and knees him in the face. Oogie Boogie falls to the ground. MFC counts to ten and Sora is the winner. Sora walks out of the ring.  
  
Riku: I thought you weren't going to kill anyone.  
  
Sora: He'll come to.  
  
MFC picks up Oogie Boogie's unconscious body.  
  
MFC: WHO WANTS HIM DEAD!  
  
The audience uproars. MFC brings back his hand and it glows red. MFC plows his hand through Oogie Boogie. MFC throws Oogie Boogie out of the ring. Bugs are crawling out of the fat shit.  
  
MFC: Next match, Goofy vs. Captain Hook.  
  
Riku: This isn't good he never said if we live and lose we're at the audience's mercy if we're going to live or die.  
  
Sora: We better not lose because half of the audience is the Heartless.  
  
Goofy and Captain Hook are in the ring. MFC starts the match.  
  
Captain Hook: Arg you land loving dog I'll kill you now.  
  
Goofy: You can try but you leave my sex life out of it.  
  
Captain Hook walks up to Goofy and bashes him in the head with the blunt of his sword. Goofy goes to smack him in the face with his shield but Captain Hook side steps it. Captain Hook tries to stab him but Goofy uses his shield to block. Goofy uses Tornado and smacks away the pain in the ass pirate. Captain Hook charges at him and slashes at Goofy multiple times each time hitting but not killing Goofy. Goofy drops the sword and falls to the ground. Captain Hook stabs Goofy's arms and legs to make it harder for him to move. Captain Hook jumps back to slash him from head to toe. Captain Hook brings down his sword but in the nick of time Goofy grabs his shield and smacks it straight up into the air. Captain Hook looks up and the sword plunges right through his head.  
  
Goofy: Oh garsh I think I hurt the dear captain.  
  
MFC: That and you won the match.  
  
Goofy: Yay.  
  
Goofy skips out of the ring.  
  
MFC (V.O): What a faggot I should kill him where he skips.  
  
MFC raises his hand and a red glow begins to shine.  
  
MFC (V.O): NO STOP!  
  
MFC puts his hand down.  
  
MFC: Next, Jack vs. Aladdin.  
  
Jack and Aladdin step in the ring.  
  
Jack: May the best man win.  
  
Jack reaches out to shake Aladdin's hand. Aladdin pulls out his sword and cuts it off. Jack steps back and grabs his shoulder shocked by this.  
  
Jack: You asshole!  
  
Aladdin: Bring it skull boy.  
  
Jack swings his long arm and punches Aladdin in his temple sending rolling across the ring. Jack jumps on Aladdin's back while he's down. Jack jumps back up and comes straight down and punches Aladdin in the back. Aladdin lets out a cry of pain. Jack walks over and picks up his arm. Aladdin gets up and grabs his sword. Aladdin runs at Jack but stops and hurls his sword like a Frisbee and it cuts off Jack's head.  
  
Aladdin: YES! Take that you dead bastard.  
  
MFC: Hey Aladdin, if he's already dead why do you think cutting off his head will stop him?  
  
Aladdin: Huh?  
  
Aladdin turns around to get his head cut off by his own sword a headless Jack. Jack walks over and puts his head back on.  
  
Jack: Silly boy I can take my head off at will.  
  
MFC: This match goes to Jack.  
  
Jack leaves the ring.  
  
MFC: Next fight, Riku vs. Jafar. And for great sex call me.  
  
The audience goes silent.  
  
Hiei: ARE YOU CHEATING ON MY SISTER!?  
  
MFC (nervous): No. Just kidding people. (quietly) Little midget is pissed we can't get any on his own without me helping him out.  
  
Hiei: FUCK YOU!  
  
Riku and Jafar walk in the ring.  
  
Jafar: So boy, what are you going to do with out your keyblade?  
  
Riku: I'll figure something out.  
  
Jafar: So be it.  
  
Jafar's staff glows and a beam blasts toward Riku. Riku rolls away Jafar flies to him and tries to smack Riku with his staff. Riku does a backward handspring. Riku jumps over Jafar and punches him in the back of the head. Jafar stumbles forward he turns around to see Riku's foot kick him in the face. Jafar yells and hits the ground and slides for a while. Riku runs at the sorcerer but this time a beam from Jafar's staff hits Riku in the chest and Riku hits the side of the ring. Riku falls to the ground.  
  
Jafar (laughing): Foolish boy should have come prepared with something bigger than his ego.  
  
Jafar powers up his staff and aims it at Riku's head. Just as a beam is about to come out Riku grabs the staff. Riku gets it out of Jafar's hand but the beam still shoots and the beam starts bouncing around the ring. Riku takes a swing at Jafar and misses then ducks the beam. Jafar runs for his staff. The beam comes straight for Riku's head.  
  
Riku (V.O.): I didn't know I'd have to resort to my powers so early on. But it looks like I got to plunge into the darkness.  
  
Riku puts his hand up and creates a black portal. The beam goes through it he opens up another one behind Jafar. The beam blasts right through Jafar. Jafar falls to the ground.  
  
MFC: Riku wins.  
  
Riku walks out of the ring and Sora confronts him.  
  
Sora: What about not killing people?  
  
Riku: I had to compromise his life or mine.  
  
Sora: Oh.  
  
MFC Match 6, Hades vs. That Phantom Dude.  
  
Hades and the Phantom walk to the ring. They begin the fight. Hades very easily breaks the little ball on the bottom of the Phantom and wins.  
  
MFC: Whoa short match. Match 7, Peter Pan vs. Ansem.  
  
Ansem and Peter Pan enter the ring.  
  
Ansem: Have let your heart fall into darkness.  
  
Peter: No.  
  
Ansem: Then you shall not win.  
  
Ansem's Guardian appears behind him. The match starts off Peter pulls out his little knife and goes to stab Ansem. Ansem's Guardian smacks Peter away easily. Ansem throws those discs and one of them hits and cuts off Peter's arm. Peter falls to his knees.  
  
Ansem: I shall throw you upon the mercy of the audience.  
  
Ansem does that comet like attack and knocks the green tights-wearing hero out. MFC counts to 10 and picks Peter up.  
  
MFC: Alive or dead?  
  
Audience: DEAD!  
  
MFC hurls Peter into the audience he is instantly killed.  
  
In the stands.  
  
Kairi and Mickey are watching the fights.  
  
Kairi: I'm worried about Sora and Riku.  
  
Mickey: I know Kairi but I'm sure they'll be fine. As long as they don't lose.  
  
Kairi: AND IF THEY DO?!  
  
Mickey: I'll always go out with you.  
  
Kairi: FAGGOT!  
  
Back to the ring.  
  
MFC: WOO next match, Elder Toguro vs. Hercules. Whoa Yu Yu Hakusho REPRESENT!  
  
Elder Toguro and Hercules step in the ring.  
  
Phil (on the outskirts): You can do it kid this guy's a pushover.  
  
Elder Toguro: Silence little man.  
  
Elder Toguro raises his fingers and it plunges through Phil. Hercules is shocked he turns to Toguro in a rage and charges at him. Toguro lets out his little laugh. Hercules swings and misses completely. Toguro knees him in the stomach and punches him to the other end of the ring. Hercules gets up but Toguro pus his finger through his shoulder. Hercules grabs Toguro's and snaps it off. Toguro yells. Hercules runs up and uppercuts Toguro's gut his fist goes right through him.  
  
Hercules: YES!  
  
Elder Toguro: What are you so excited about I can move my vital organs around.  
  
Toguro headbutts the God and Hercules fall to the ground. Toguro jumps on Hercules' chest and start putting his finger all throughout the chest of our champion. MFC counts to 10 seeing how Hercules can't die but he sure as hell is knocked out.  
  
MFC: Toguro wins! Match 9, Squall vs. Cloud.  
  
Squall and Cloud enter the ring. Cloud pulls out the Buster Sword and Squall reveals the Gunblade. Squall makes the 1st move and shoots at Cloud. Cloud smacks away the shot and the 2 Final Fantasy heroes charge at each other. Squall and Cloud's sword clash. Squall swipes at Cloud. Cloud ducks. Cloud swings down at Squall. Squall blocks with his Gunblade. Squall stabs at Cloud's torso but Cloud side steps it. Squall slashes Cloud's arm. Cloud steps back and swings his sword repeatedly at Squall. Squall swiftly dodges all but the last one that slashes him across the chest. Cloud draws back the sword and then brings it back through Squall's arm. Squall drops his sword. Cloud goes to slash Squall diagonally but Squall punches Cloud in the jaw before the sword comes down. This catches Cloud off balance and he hits the ground hard. Squall picks up his sword and aims the tip at the back of Cloud's head.  
  
Squall: You fought well but you need to train more.  
  
Cloud suddenly spins around and stabs Squall through the chest. Squall falls to his knees and then hits the ground.  
  
Yuffie: NO SQUALL!  
  
Aeris: What is he the only one who'd sleep with you.  
  
Yuffie: Yes. NO I've slept with many guys.I mean he wasn't the only one.  
  
Aeris: Slut.  
  
Yuffie: Stupid bitch you should be dead Sephiroth killed you back in 97.  
  
MFC: Cloud wins. Ladies, settle this in the ring.  
  
Aeris and Yuffie enter the ring. Yuffie pulls out her ninja starts and Aeris gets her staff. The match starts and Aeris jumps at Yuffie and tries to stab her through the head with her staff. Yuffie jumps back and hurls her stars. Aeris smacks them back at her. Yuffie gets a graze on her right cheek by one of the stars. Aeris runs at the young ninja with her spear drawn back. Yuffie grabs it and pushes herself up and over Aeris. Yuffie spins around and hurls a star into Aeris' back. Aeris yells in pain and drops her staff and tries to grab the star out of her back. Yuffie flicks her wrists repeatedly and keep the stars going into Aeris' back. Aeris eventually falls to the ground. Yuffie skips by her.  
  
Yuffie: Dead bitch.  
  
Aeris: SLUT!  
  
Aeris jumps up and hurls her staff through Yuffie's head.  
  
MFC: That's some weird shit anyway Aeris is the winner. And since you look pretty close to death I should heal you for the next round.  
  
MFC walks up to Aeris and grabs her boobs.  
  
Aeris: HEY!  
  
MFC: Don't be so vein this is how I have to heal you besides they're nice.  
  
MFC heals Aeris and she walks out of the ring.  
  
MFC: Yea! Ok who's next? WHOA Hiei and Sephiroth.  
  
Hiei and Sephiroth enter the ring.  
  
Sephiroth: I refuse to fight.  
  
MFC and audience: WHAT THE FUCK!  
  
MFC: Why not?  
  
Sephiroth: I don't want to be here all these people are amateurs. Good bye.  
  
Hiei: Wait bastard I'm not going to win like that it's a pathetic win and I don't want it.  
  
Sephiroth: Excellent you passed the 1st test and now the final one, CAN YOU BEAT ME?  
  
Sephiroth charges Hiei and smacks him clear across the ring. Hiei gets up and sees Sephiroth above him with his sword drawn coming down. Hiei dodges the slashes and slashes the white haired villain across the stomach. Sephiroth turns around and slashes at Hiei. Hiei jumps up.  
  
Sephiroth: Bolt 3.  
  
A huge bolt of lighting zaps Hiei and he plummets to the ground. Sephiroth stabs Hiei through the leg after he walks up to him.  
  
Sephiroth: Comet 2.  
  
A dozen comets head straight toward Hiei. Hiei at the last moment gets away. He gets up and pulls off his bandana and reveals the Jagan.  
  
Outside the ring.  
  
Sora: Wait why does that guy have 3 eyes?  
  
Yusuke: He's a demon.  
  
Riku and Sora: WHAT?  
  
Riku: There are demons in this tournament?!  
  
Yusuke: Yea that guy who fought Hercules was a demon and very evil and powerful one.  
  
Back to the ring.  
  
Hiei: DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!  
  
Hiei puts his palm out and the flame hits him he shoots it at Sephiroth. Sephiroth tries to block it but it overcomes him. The smoke clears and Sephiroth is still standing but his shirt is torn up he has cuts all over him and a huge gash in his right arm.  
  
Hiei: No that's not possible he should've have been vaporized.  
  
Sephiroth: That.attack.did.nothing.  
  
Sephiroth limbs to Hiei.  
  
Hiei: Maybe this one will.  
  
Hiei runs at Sephiroth but Sephiroth cuts off Hiei's arm. Hiei keeps running holding his arm until he hits the ground. Hiei gets up and zips by Sephiroth at his might and cuts off Sephiroth's good arm. Sephiroth turns to Hiei and throws his sword at him. Hiei does the same to Sephiroth. The sword go past each other and they appear to hit both their targets. The crowd stays in silence and then.  
  
Read and Review, good or bad reviews don't care but I decided to leave you all in suspense. 


	3. Round 1 Ends with a weird intermission

Round 1 Part 2  
  
The crowd waits in silence. Suddenly Sephiroth hits the ground. They go to a front view and Hiei the sword in his shoulder.  
  
MFC: Hiei wins!  
  
Crowd: DAMN!  
  
Hiei: (obscene and R rated curse words toward crowd)  
  
MFC: Ok the next match is Cid vs. Kurama.  
  
The 2 combatants walk into the ring.  
  
Cid: Listen you red haired prick I'm going to kick your ass.  
  
Kurama: May the best man win. But I warn you if you take me lightly you will die.  
  
Cid pulls out his spear and Kurama pulls out a rose.  
  
Cid: What are you going to try to do fag boy, win my heart?  
  
Kurama: If you open your mind you will realize things aren't always what they seem.  
  
Outside the ring.  
  
MFC has healed Hiei's arm in this case regrew one.  
  
Hiei: This guy is a fool he doesn't realize Kurama could destroy him without trying.  
  
Karasu: Well Kurama better not lose for I'll be the one to kill him.  
  
MFC: Dumbass, you've got to fight me 1st.  
  
Karasu: If you're the obstacle I must pass so be it.  
  
MFC gives Karasu the "Friends" finger.  
  
Back in the ring.  
  
Kurama jerks his arm and the rose becomes the Rose Whip.  
  
Cid: What the hell?!  
  
Cid hurls his spear at Kurama. Kurama slashes it in half with is Rose Whip. Cid runs at Kurama weapon less and goes to classic bare fist. Cid starts swinging at Kurama but missing him each time. Kurama puts up a knee and Cid runs right into it. Kurama put the Rose Whip away. Kurama punches the blonde haired asshole in the face knocking out 3 teeth.  
  
Outside the ring.  
  
Sora: This is weird is Kurama a demon?  
  
Hiei: Yes.  
  
Sora: How many demons are in this tournament?  
  
Hiei: There is the Toguro Bros., me, Kurama, MFC, Karasu, Rando, and Suzaku.  
  
Riku: That's a lot of demons.  
  
Hiei: Don't worry we're not messing with you unless we are in a match. But if you do fight us there are special techniques but you'll see them in the fights coming up.  
  
Back to ring.  
  
Cid is now sluggishly punching at Kurama. Kurama gives Cid a punch in the jaw and knocks him out. MFC counts to ten.  
  
MFC: Well Kurama wins so what should we do with Cid.  
  
Crowd: Let him live.  
  
MFC: WHAT!  
  
Member of audience: Well he's just too pathetic to kill.  
  
MFC: Fine.  
  
MFC tosses Cid out of the ring.  
  
MFC: Yusuke vs. Kuwabara is the next fight.  
  
The 2 teens step in the ring.  
  
Kuwabara: Ok Urameshi, try your hardest.  
  
Yusuke: Dumb shit I'd kill you.  
  
Kuwabara: You're embarrassing me. Yukina is here!  
  
Yusuke: She's MFC's girlfriend ass munch.  
  
Kuwabara: AHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Kuwabara creates his spirit sword and runs at Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke (calmly): Spirit Gun.  
  
Yusuke aims at Kuwabara and blasts him effortlessly. Kuwabara flies back and is knocked out. MFC counts Kuwabara out.  
  
MFC: If Cid was too pathetic to kill we'll let Kuwabara live too.  
  
Yukina (in crowd): KILL HIM KILL HIM NOW!  
  
MFC: Well you heard my girlfriend.  
  
MFC blasts Kuwabara destroying him. Hiei grins.  
  
MFC: Ok now for Younger Toguro vs. Genkai.  
  
Toguro and Genkai step in the ring.  
  
Genkai: Toguro, I submit I know you can easily beat me but I ask you the favor of keeping me alive I want to see how this MFC guy fairs.  
  
Toguro: Fine.  
  
Toguro powers up to 80% of his power making him all bulky and creepy looking. Toguro runs up and uppercuts Genkai knocking her out.  
  
MFC: Toguro wins so kill or keep alive for Genkai.  
  
Toguro: Let her live.  
  
MFC: Why?  
  
Toguro: Because I said so.  
  
MFC: Fine whatever.  
  
Toguro carries Genkai out of the ring.  
  
MFC: Oh look it's Rando vs. Suzaku this should be interesting.  
  
The 2 demons walk into the ring.  
  
Suzaku: You foolish being you are no match for me.  
  
Rando: I'm a master of 99 attacks.  
  
Suzaku: Try this on for size. STORM OF TORMENT!  
  
The orange beam hits Suzaku's hand. He runs at Rando and goes to attack him. But Suzaku ends up punching right into a Spirit Gun Rando had learned from Yusuke. Rando blasts the Saint Beast in the face sending him across the ring and having him drop his attack.  
  
Rando: Sickle and Tornado!  
  
Rando jumps into the air and creates disc like things.  
  
Rando: These will cut you and them steal the air from your body.  
  
Rando hurls them but misses. Suzaku jumps up to Rando and punches back into the ground. Suzaku lands and runs and kicks Rando clear across the ring. Suzaku repeatedly blasts Rando with Spirit Energy. Rando gets up and punches Suzaku in the gut. Suzaku returns with a kick to the side of the head. Suzaku knees Rando in the stomach. Rando jumps back.  
  
Rando: Circle of Inferno!  
  
Rando creates those fireballs and hurls them toward the leader of the Saint Beasts. Suzaku is hit and burned to death.  
  
MFC: Winner Rando. The last match of the 1st round me vs. Karasu. And you're special guest announcer. Sora!  
  
Sora: What?  
  
MFC: You're the only person I could get on short notice.  
  
MFC and Karasu walk into the ring.  
  
Karasu: I recognize you now. You're that geek from Demon Side High. (Actual story coming soon).  
  
MFC: What?  
  
Karasu: That geek everyone made fun of.  
  
MFC: Shut up.  
  
Karasu: Well it's good to see you made something of yourself.  
  
MFC: This is totally off subject but this fight call for some kickass music. HIT IT!  
  
On the speakers Slipknot- Wait and Bleed starts playing. Karasu jumps into the air and comes down over MFC. MFC rolls out of the way of a punch. MFC kicks Karasu up and punches him in the stomach. Karasu knees MFC in the chin and MFC stumbles back. Karasu runs by and touches MFC's shoulder. Karasu looks back at MFC. MFC's arm blows off.  
  
MFC: BASTARD!  
  
Karasu: Did you forget about that power.  
  
MFC starts laughing and a new arm bursts right out.  
  
MFC: Idiot did you forget I could regenerate? But check this ROCK AND DEATH!  
  
An awesome looking red guitar appears in MFC's hand.  
  
MFC: Turn off the music.  
  
The music stops and MFC starts playing some excellent rhythm.  
  
Karasu: If you're trying to impress me it's not working.  
  
A beam blasts out of the guitar. Karasu steps aside.  
  
Karasu: You didn't honestly think a pathetic trick like that would beat me.  
  
MFC (right above him): NO that was to distract you.  
  
MFC's guitar grows to axe-blades out of the sides. He slices down right through Karasu.  
  
Sora: Well I guess MFC wins.  
  
MFC: Fuck you Karasu I was very cool in High school.  
  
MFC spits on a half of Karasu. MFC gets the microphone from Sora.  
  
MFC: That's it for round one so the matches next round are as followed.  
  
Sora vs. Maleficent  
  
Goofy vs. Jack Skellington  
  
Riku vs. Hades  
  
Ansem vs. Elder Toguro  
  
Cloud vs. Aeris  
  
Hiei vs. Kurama  
  
Yusuke vs. Younger Toguro  
  
MFC vs. Rando  
  
MFC: Now with that out of the way intermission time.  
  
At the lobby Riku and Sora meet up with Kairi.  
  
Kairi: Oh my god this is getting scary I'm so worried about you two.  
  
Riku: I can handle myself.  
  
Sora: This is different than in the bathroom.  
  
Riku: Screw you.  
  
Kairi: NO THAT'S MY JOB!  
  
MFC walks up to them.  
  
Riku: you asshole you never told us there are people that can blow off limbs by just touching you.  
  
MFC: You never asked.  
  
Kairi: I'll kill you if my boyfriend dies.  
  
MFC: First off red, you can't kill me I'm immortal only other immortals can kill immortals. Secondly, you're not that strong.  
  
Sora: But why are there demons in this tournament.  
  
MFC: I'll explain something to you. This Coliseum is basically a portal to other universes. For instance the universe we're in is the Kingdom Hearts universe. The demons you are fighting are from the Yu Yu Hakusho universe. This is the only place accessible to all universes. They can't get to any of the places you've been and vice versa.  
  
Sora: What universe are you from?  
  
MFC: Well I've been in the Yu Yu Hakusho universe all my life.  
  
Kairi: How long is that?  
  
MFC: About oh say a few thousand years.  
  
Riku: WHAT!? You're really over 1000 you look no older than a 20 year old.  
  
MFC: Demons don't age. But hey enough of the universe crap it's intermission you guys may not get to another so have fun.  
  
Sora: 10 steps ahead of you.  
  
Sora grabs Kairi and they run off.  
  
Riku: Damn him.  
  
Woman's voice: Excuse me.  
  
Riku: Yes.  
  
Riku turns around and sees Aeris.  
  
Aeris: Will you have mad, outrageous, sex with me?  
  
Riku: Yes!  
  
Aeris: Yes to what?  
  
Riku snaps out of the daydream.  
  
Riku: Oh what do you need.  
  
Aeris: You're cute.  
  
Riku: Thanks.  
  
Aeris: I wanna have sex with you.  
  
Riku: Ok this isn't a fantasy.  
  
The 2 run off.  
  
MFC: Humans so easy to please.  
  
Hiei: You know when she comes out of that trance she is going to be pissed.  
  
MFC: What? I can't help humans when they're horny and depressed?  
  
Hiei: What's also weird you're not running off to sleep with my sister.  
  
MFC: I'm pretty confidant I'm can get to the last round but I may throw a fight before then and I'm immortal and the only immortal is eliminated I'm not going to die.  
  
Hiei: Oh really why are you here, then?  
  
MFC: I'm actually just going to make sure the person who gets the wish doesn't gain access to all the other universe and raises hell.  
  
Hiei: What like a mission?  
  
MFC: Yea Koenma put me on it. I was surprised when you guys showed up.  
  
Hiei: I don't understand why'd Koenma send you here?  
  
MFC: Koenma thinks that there may be someone here trying to access to al the universes.  
  
Hiei: Whatever.  
  
Random room.  
  
Aeris: YOU FUCKING PERVERT!  
  
Aeris and Riku are naked in a bed.  
  
Riku: YOU WERE THE ONE TO COME ONTO ME!  
  
Aeris: NO I DIDN'T!  
  
Aeris storms out without her clothes. Riku quickly disposes of the clothes. Aeris bursts back in with a red face.  
  
Aeris: Where are my clothes?  
  
Riku: Find them.  
  
Riku puts his clothes on and leaves.  
  
Riku (V.O): Any wish huh? If I win I'm going to travel to other universes.  
  
Announcement: The 2nd round is now beginning fighters to the waiting room.  
  
The fighters go to the waiting room they went to before the 1st round.  
  
MFC: The ring has been taken out the matches are now the whole middle area and the barriers are around the audience for their safety.  
  
MFC walks to the middle of the fighting area.  
  
MFC: Match 1, Sora vs. Maleficent.  
  
So that's it for The 1st round next chapter the 2nd starts read and review. 


	4. Round 2 ensues

Round 2  
  
Sora and Maleficent go to the center of the arena. MFC goes into an announcer area in the stands.  
  
MFC: Fight!  
  
Maleficent: I'm going to kill you like I killed your friend!  
  
Maleficent powers up a green beam and fires it at Sora. Sora smacks it away with ease. Sora super glides to the witch. He punches at her she ducks and bashes our hero in the chin with her staff. Sora flips back but lands on his feet. Sora fires a Firaga and nails the botch in the face she falls back. Sora kicks her up and smashes his Keyblade across her face sending her flying into the side of the arena.  
  
Sora: There is something I'm forgetting about her.  
  
Maleficent: YOU FOOL NOW I SHALL KILL YOU!  
  
Maleficent starts to form into a Dragon. Sora runs to stop it but he's too late. The dragon sings her huge tail and hits Sora into a wall. Maleficent shoots a stream of green fire from her mouth out the Keyblade wielder. Sora rolls out of the way. Sora runs up and quickly dodges a tail strike. He runs up her tail and gets on her. Sora jumps up and drives the Keyblade into the dragon. Sora uses Thunderaga and electrocutes the evil bitch. The dragon lets out a massive roar and then falls dead to the ground.  
  
MFC: Sora wins! Next match, Goofy vs. Jack.  
  
Jack and Goofy casually make their way to the arena.  
  
Jack: Um MFC what about the dragon?  
  
MFC: Sorry I'll get that.  
  
MFC makes his way to the arena. MFC grabs Maleficent by the tail and spins her around and hurls her over a wall.  
  
MFC: There you go. Fight!  
  
Jack: May the best man win.  
  
Goofy: Ok.  
  
Jack boots Goofy in the jaw. Goofy tries to use Tornado but misses and gets an uppercut by Jack. Jack grabs Goofy by the head and jumps into the air and then plummets him into the ground. Goofy then bashes Jack in the face from the ground with his shield. Goofy gets up and smacks Jack across the face with his shield. Jack locks his hand together and smashes Goofy in the top of the head. Jack kicks Goofy up and then kicks him clear across the ring. Jack jumps over to Goofy. As Jack is coming down Goofy puts his foot up and Jack's head comes down on a foot and is kicked clear off. Jack stumbles a bit but grabs his head. He lights his head on fire and hurls it at Goofy it hits Goofy and sets him on fire. Goofy is then burned to death.  
  
MFC: Jack wins. Match 3, Riku vs. Hades.  
  
Riku and Hades walk to the ring.  
  
To Writer's Office.  
  
MFC: Hmmm what should I do for this fight.  
  
Another cool author. Sapphire of Serenity comes into the room.  
  
Sapphire: You should make Riku win.  
  
MFC: Hey how'd you get into my FAN FICTION!  
  
Sapphire: I've been giving you really nice and wacky reviews so I decided to let myself in.  
  
MFC: Good enough but I think Riku should lose.  
  
Sapphire: That's it get back to the story and make the fans read and find out.  
  
MFC: YEA!  
  
Back to story.  
  
Hades: Listen kid, I'm sorry they matched me up against you, you live that long.  
  
Riku: C'mon lets see if you're really worthy of ruling the dead.  
  
In the audience.  
  
Kairi is sitting watching the match when Kayko and Yukina come up to her.  
  
Kayko: So you have a boyfriend in this tournament too?  
  
Kairi: Yea Sora.  
  
Yukina: Is Sora the one who nailed that Aeris chick during the intermission.  
  
Kairi: No that was Riku. Sora nailed me.  
  
Kayko and Yukina: o.0  
  
Sapphire walks up to them.  
  
Sapphire: Hi the author stuck me in this story and I'm here to watch my Cloud. (Drools)  
  
Back to fighting.  
  
Riku hops into the air and plants his foot in Hades' face. He then kicks the God of the Underworld in the back of the head. Hades stumbles forward but counters Riku's next attack with a flaming punch in the face. Riku flies through the and then slides across the ground. As Riku gets up Hades is already there and knocks him into the poles that guard off Cerebus' cage (He's not in it though.). Hades creates that reddish ball and hurls it at Riku. Riku dives out of the way. Hades starts to shake his hands and flames start sparking.  
  
Hades: Things are heating up.  
  
Hades blasts a wave of fire at Riku.  
  
Kairi and Sora: RIKU!  
  
Riku stands there bruised and bloody waiting for the wave.  
  
MFC (telepathically): Try to transform.  
  
Riku (same way): Into what?  
  
MFC: Open your heart to the darkness!  
  
Riku: NO!  
  
MFC: If you don't you're dead!  
  
Riku: Never again will I do that.  
  
MFC: Fine!  
  
Riku suddenly feels something by his feet. He looks down and sees a keyblade.  
  
MFC (telepathically still): Take it, it's not dark.  
  
Riku picks up the Keyblade and holds it up and just in time holds the wave back.  
  
Hades: NO!  
  
Hades puts more power into it.  
  
Riku: I'm not going to let you beat me!  
  
Riku pushes the fire wave back at Hades. Hades tries to block it but is swallowed by the flames.  
  
MFC: Riku wins! (Telepathically) You did that on your own by the way.  
  
Riku: How?  
  
MFC: By refusing to dive into darkness you a keyblade of a pure heart was created. (Regularly) Now for the next fight, Elder Toguro vs. Ansem.  
  
Elder Toguro and Ansem step up. Elder Toguro laughs at his opponent.  
  
Ansem: What's so funny.  
  
Toguro: They put me against you. You're going to die so quickly.  
  
Ansem: Fool.  
  
MFC: Fight.  
  
Elder Toguro goes to put his finger through Ansem but the Guardian blocks it. The Guardian hurls the discs toward the demon and slices him up.  
  
Ansem: VICTORY!  
  
Elder Toguro (putting himself back together): Not quite I can move my vital organs.  
  
Ansem and his Guardian charge at the demon but get kicked away with ease. Ansem sends his Guardian to attack. Guardian swings down at Toguro and misses. Toguro does the same thing he did to Hercules to Guardian and kills it instantly. Ansem is shocked. Toguro puts his arms together and they form a big spike that goes right through Ansem. Ansem falls to the ground. Elder Toguro turns and walks away. Ansem gets up.  
  
Ansem: Luckily your aim is bad and you missed my vital organs.  
  
Ansem sends a beam and it vaporizes the demon scum.  
  
MFC: Ansem is victorious. Next fight, Cloud vs. Aeris.  
  
In audience.  
  
Sapphire: Go Cloud kill that whore Aeris.  
  
In the ring.  
  
Cloud and Aeris are in the ring. Aeris drops her weapon.  
  
Aeris: I can't fight you.  
  
Sapphire (leaping out of the crowd): I will!  
  
Sapphire lands in the ring and punches Aeris in the mouth. Sapphire then rips off Aeris' head and spikes it and her and Cloud live happily ever after.  
  
Writer's room.  
  
MFC: SAPPHIRE WHAT THE HELL!  
  
Sapphire: Sorry.  
  
MFC: Oh well I didn't really feel like that match anyway.  
  
Back to story.  
  
MFC: Cloud wins by default. Hiei, Kurama get your asses to the ring.  
  
Hiei and Kurama walk to the center of the arena.  
  
MFC: Ok fight.  
  
Hiei: Kurama, you've earned my respect and trust for that I shall not kill you but I WILL win this fight.  
  
Kurama: If you say so Hiei.  
  
Hiei and Kurama jump at each other and their fists hit the other fist. Hiei kicks at Kurama but the Kitsune ducks and uppercuts the Fire Apparition. Hiei flips back but lands gracefully on his feet.  
  
Hiei: Good, but try this one. FIST OF THE MORTAL FLAME!  
  
Hiei gathers the energy and jumps at Kurama punching him several times. Kurama makes a huge impact in the ground but gets up hurt.  
  
Kurama: Rose Whip.  
  
Kurama brings out the Rose whip and lashes Hiei across the chest. Hiei turns to the side but looks back into a punch. Kurama knocks Hiei back 13 feet. Hiei slides across the ground raising up sand. Hiei gets up and draws his sword. Kurama readies his Rose whip. Hiei and Kurama bring down their weapons and they connect at the same time and cancel each out. Kurama and Hiei jumps back. Kurama punches Hiei across the face but then is kicked in the stomach. Kurama returns with a headbutt. Hiei jerks his head back and then grabs Kurama's and slams it into the ground. Kurama kicks Hiei in the chin and knocks Hiei up. Hiei comes down on Kurama's fist knocking him out. MFC counts to 10.  
  
MFC: You guys are my friends so bring him out Kurama.  
  
Demon in audience: NO RIP OFF HIS HEAD!  
  
MFC: Not a bad idea.  
  
MFC teleports to the demon in the crowd and tears off his head. MFC teleports back to the arena.  
  
MFC: Next match, Yusuke vs. Younger Toguro  
  
The 2 fighters enter the arena. They begin the fight. Yusuke fires a spirit gun and Toguro smacks it back at Yusuke and it hits him in the face. Yusuke falls back but gets up but then is picked up by Toguro and pounded repeatedly in the stomach. Yusuke spits up blood and Toguro punches Yusuke in the face into the ground.  
  
Toguro: You've gotten weaker.  
  
Yusuke: No I was testing you.  
  
Toguro: Huh.  
  
Yusuke jumps out of the ground and with a swift punch, kick, and Spirit Gun Toguro is killed.  
  
MFC: That was fast and sexy. Now for Rando vs. Me.  
  
Rando enters the ring. MFC drops the microphone.  
  
MFC: You do realize you're weaker than Karasu.  
  
Rando: That doesn't bother me.  
  
Rando leaps at MFC and punches him dead on in the face. MFC is unfazed. MFC gives the Master of 99 attacks a quick punch to the gut which sends him flying into a wall 10 feet above the ground.  
  
MFC: Although you suck I'm going to give my audience a cool move. SOULS OF DESPAIR!  
  
Souls come out of MFC's body.  
  
Kurama (to Hiei): Do you feel that?  
  
Hiei: Yes the souls are just as powerful as Yusuke.  
  
The souls leap at Rando and tear him apart.  
  
MFC: I win!  
  
Writer's room.  
  
MFC throws down his pen.  
  
MFC: YEA!  
  
Sapphire: You're mean to your opponents.  
  
MFC: I know but I also know to remind all of you to Read and Review.  
  
MFC gives all of you a thumbs up. 


	5. Round 3 with style

Round 3  
  
MFC: It's so lovely we're in the 3rd round the fights are as followed:  
  
Sora vs. Jack  
  
Riku vs. Ansem  
  
Cloud vs. Kurama  
  
Yusuke vs. MFC  
  
MFC: Well lets get the party started. Sora and Jack get in here before I rip off your arms and play bongos with them.  
  
Sora (In the arena area): What the hell was that?  
  
MFC: Well this is supposed to be humorous and I thought I'd adlib.  
  
Jack: Don't do that again queer boy.  
  
MFC: This is going to make this round even shorter.  
  
MFC tears Jack limb from limb and tosses him to the crowd.  
  
MFC: Whoops I killed your opponent, Sora. See you next round. Now, for Riku and Ansem.  
  
Audience: BOO WE WANT TO SEE THE KEYBLADE GUY FIGHT!  
  
MFC gives the crowd the finger. Riku and Ansem walk to the ring. Riku draws his Keyblade. Ansem makes the 1st move with those discs. Riku blocks them all off with his speed and Keyblade skills. Riku jumps into the air and so does Ansem. Ansem swings a fist and misses; Riku swipes his Keyblade upwards and smacks Ansem in the chin. Riku slams his Keyblade into Ansem's gut and sends him bolting to the ground. MFC looks up and Ansem crashes into him. Ansem gets up and sees Riku landing.  
  
Ansem: My power returns.  
  
Ansem blasts a huge ball of energy at Riku. Riku puts his Keyblade up ready to block. The beam hits him and puts him through a wall. Riku struggles to get out of the big hole in the wall he gets out and holds his arm.  
  
Riku: Why didn't I block that?  
  
Ansem: You don't have enough strength fool. So now I will take the win.  
  
Ansem charges up and fires another one of those blasts. Riku jumps to the side and throws his Keyblade like a Frisbee cutting Ansem in half.  
  
MFC: Riku wins! Match 3, Kurama vs. Cloud.  
  
The Kitsune and The "Puppet" enter the arena.  
  
Kurama: May the best man win.  
  
Cloud: Yea.  
  
MFC: Fight.  
  
Cloud pulls out Ultima Weapon. Cloud zips to Kurama takes a slash at him. Kurama barely dodges; Cloud brings his sword up toward Kurama's head. The reformed demon once again barely gets out of the way. Kurama lands and Cloud uses Meteorian. Meteors pummel Kurama.  
  
Kurama: I can't win like this. But I must try.  
  
Kurama draws the Rose whip and uses Rosewhip lash. Cloud blocks it off with his sword. The sword does not shatter. Cloud uses Ice 3 on Kurama. Kurama blocks it.  
  
Kurama: I guess I have to.  
  
Kurama transforms into Yoko Kurama. Cloud stands there in shock. Cloud goes for Omnislash. Yoko side steps all his slashes and uppercuts him in the stomach. Cloud flies up into the air. The Legendary Bandit jumps up and kicks Cloud back to the ground. Cloud hits the ground hard. Yoko Kurama then creates a Death Tree and has it attack Cloud. Cloud tries to fight it off but the tree overwhelms him and eats him.  
  
MFC: Yoko Kurama wins! Now my fight!  
  
Yusuke runs to the ring.  
  
MFC: You know I'm not going to kill you right?  
  
Yusuke: Yea.  
  
MFC: Good.  
  
MFC and Yusuke run at each other. They both pull off a punch in the face. MFC and Yusuke don't move back. They just start pounding on each other. Yusuke punches MFC in the face MFC knees Yusuke in the stomach. MFC starts pounding on Yusuke's face. Yusuke fires a Spirit Gun right into MFC's mouth sending him flying off into a wall. MFC charges up a regular blast. Yusuke fires another Spirit Gun into it and it explodes on MFC. The smoke clears and MFC's hands are missing along with half of his body. Yusuke charges up spirit energy into a punch and runs at MFC. Yusuke uppercuts the immortal demon in the stomach. Yusuke's fist goes through MFC. MFC looks up at Yusuke and grins. MFC punches Yusuke back and then reforms is body parts back to normal (he still hasn't healed himself though).  
  
MFC: My turn!  
  
MFC flies at Yusuke and headbutts Yusuke in the stomach.  
  
In the audience.  
  
Yukina: Go MFC!  
  
Kayko: Go Yusuke!  
  
Yukina: Shut up bitch.  
  
Kairi: Both of you stop.  
  
Kayko: You wouldn't understand kid.  
  
Kairi: How old are you and Yusuke?  
  
Kayko: 15  
  
Kairi: I'M 14 AND SO IS SORA AND RIKU IS YOUR AGE SO DON'T CALL ME A KID!  
  
Back in the ring.  
  
MFC: Bye Yusuke!  
  
MFC charges up a beam and fires it at Yusuke. The beam over powers the Spirit Detective and plows him into a wall. Yusuke hits the ground for a ten count.  
  
MFC: I WIN! Well get ready for Round 4 and final.  
  
Read, Review, and don't do drugs! 


	6. Tournament Finals!

Tournament Finals  
  
MFC: Hi guys it appears that the tournament has come down to these fights.  
  
Sora vs. Riku  
  
Kurama vs. MFC  
  
MFC: This is going to be real exciting the fighter have come this far and I know that they have not used all their techniques yet. But onto the 1st fight Sora vs. Riku. The fights will not stop from here on out until the Champion is crowned.  
  
The 2 keybladers walk into the center of the arena.  
  
Sora: This is it Riku one of us is going to the final match.  
  
Riku: I have a good feeling I know who it is.  
  
MFC: Fight!  
  
The Keyblades collide and sparks fly. Sora slashes at Riku and Riku ducks. The white haired teenage girl Heartthrob hits Sora in the face with the blunt of the Keyblade. Sora stumbles back and Riku kicks him in the chest. Sora falls to his knees holding his chest.  
  
Riku: C'mon Sora, You can do better than that.  
  
Sora: You're right.  
  
Sora uppercuts Riku and then spins around and slams his Keyblade into Riku's gut sending him sprawling on the ground raising smoke. Sora jumps up and brings his Keyblade over his head and slams it down at Riku. Riku puts up his Keyblade and blocks it off Sora is on the ground and Riku is still lying down but they're both struggling to overpower the others Keyblade. Riku springs off the ground using the momentum of his feet. He plows his feet into Sora sending Sora back. Sora gets up and dodges a slash by Riku. Sora uses Strike Raid and Riku ducks under it but gets hit when it comes back. Riku hits the ground face first. Riku gathers energy into his Keyblade and fires it at Sora. Sora guards it off with his Keyblade. Riku tries it again with more energy this time disarming Sora of his Keyblade.  
  
In the crowd.  
  
Kairi: SORA!  
  
Sapphire: This sucks, I'm going to get a hotdog.  
  
Sapphire leaves.  
  
Sapphire: Little do they know I'm plotting revenge on Kurama for killing MY CLOUD!  
  
Sapphire laughs and walks away.  
  
Kayko: Does she realize she said that outloud.  
  
Yukina: I hope so. But I hope she doesn't mean it.  
  
Kayko: Why if she kills Kurama then MFC moves onto the last match.  
  
Yukina: Oh GO SAPPHIRE!  
  
Back in the ring.  
  
Riku and blasting small beams at Sora's feet. Sora is moving around much like dancing.  
  
Sora: Enough of this game!  
  
Sora's Keyblade disappears from the ground and ends up back in his hand.  
  
Sora: Watch closely Riku.  
  
Sora's Keyblade transforms from Kingdom Key to Pumpkinhead.  
  
Riku: What the hell?!  
  
Sora charges at Riku and smacks him hard in the face with Oblivion. Riku crashes into a wall and the stones crumble on him.  
  
MFC: Riku, are you alive?  
  
Riku: Yes but I can't move.  
  
MFC: Then 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10.Sora wins!  
  
Sora: Alright. But Keyblade transformation takes a lot of energy.  
  
Sora collapses. MFC goes to heal him but stops.  
  
MFC: Get up there isn't anymore healing you gotta fight with what power you've got left. But now my fight Kurama, GET OUT HERE!  
  
Kurama doesn't come out but Yoko Kurama does!  
  
Yoko Kurama: I'm back.  
  
MFC: Good I want a challenging fight.  
  
Yoko Kurama walks to the center of the arena. MFC takes the 1st swing and misses. Yoko Kurama jumps up a little and kicks MFC's arm from under it snapping it. MFC steps back. Yoko Kurama pulls out his Rosewhip and cuts MFC into shreds.  
  
Yoko Kurama: You may not be trying to kill me and I can't kill you but I know reforming will take up your energy and you need time I SHALL NOT GIVE YOU!  
  
The Kitsune repeatedly slashes MFC as he reforms. MFC then reforms very quickly and punches Yoko Kurama's shoulder shattering it.  
  
MFC: I know unlike me you can't mend bones like me.  
  
Yoko Kurama: Damnit!  
  
MFC punches Yoko Kurama across the face. MFC grabs Kurama's shoulders and slams his knee into Kurama's gut. Kurama headbutts MFC and MFC stumbles back. Yoko Kurama then makes a Death Tree. It lunges at MFC, MFC charges up a punch up the acid from its salvia melts away his hand and he is eaten. Yoko Kurama sets the tree down.  
  
Yoko Kurama: It appears Sora you're my opponent.  
  
Suddenly the Death Tree bursts and a melted MFC emerges. Yoko Kurama whips his head toward MFC. Yoko Kurama then uses a power that gains him many Rosewhips out of his hands. Yoko Kurama slashes at MFC repeatedly. MFC ducks, sidesteps, and jumps away from all of the attacks.  
  
MFC (V.O): He's not going to stop until one of us burns out. I can't let this go on when I win the championship it looks now I have to I'll wish everyone who died during this tournament back.  
  
MFC rises into the air glowing red and black. He spins around.  
  
MFC: MAXIMUM TAKEDOWN 40%!  
  
A massive beam blasts straight towards Yoko Kurama. Yoko Kurama stands there in shock. Sapphire suddenly comes running out of the waiting room and pounces in Kurama.  
  
Sapphire: YOU KILLED MY.AHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
The Kitsune and the Cloud worshiper are vaporized in the beam and it hits the side of the stadium blowing a massive hole through it. MFC falls quickly to the ground.  
  
Riku (on the other side): If I could move I'd see what happened.  
  
MFC: It takes more power to hold that attack back than it does to fire it I couldn't use it at it's full potential it'd destroy this stadium easily and the whole planet if I wanted it to.  
  
Sora limbs to the ring. MFC gets to his feet.  
  
MFC (V.O): I'm too weak to heal myself and beat him. (O.L) Let the final match begin.  
  
MFC and Sora run each other. Sora is quickly able to but his Keyblade through MFC's heart. MFC pulls it out while coughing. MFC brings down a charged up fist at Sora. The Keyblader jumps out of the as it destroys the ground that would've been him. Sora slices off MFC's head. MFC's head floats back to him. MFC grabs Sora and chucks him high into the air. MFC jumps up there too and gives him a bear hug. He then turns him and Sora headfirst as they plummet 50 feet to the ground. At 10 feet Sora back headbutts MFC in the face and gets away as MFC is driven 20 feet through the ground.  
  
In the audience.  
  
Kairi: YES!  
  
Yukina: NO!  
  
Kayko: Are you 2 sure it's even over.  
  
Genkai and Yusuke walk up to them along with Hiei.  
  
Genkai: This MFC is good, but he's losing to a teenager.  
  
Yusuke: He was definitely holding back against me.  
  
Hiei: It seems he had to kill Kurama.  
  
Kairi: Your friend Kurama seemed out of control.  
  
Hiei: That sometimes happens when he turns into Yoko Kurama.  
  
Genkai: MFC is weakened very much he didn't heal himself much from the fight with Kurama and that took a huge toll on him.  
  
Kairi: Well Sora almost lost and he didn't get healed.  
  
Yusuke: Sora's body was cut to nothing, eaten, and melted.  
  
Back in the.  
  
Sora is standing looking for MFC.  
  
Sora: Where is he.  
  
MFC suddenly bursts out of the ground and furiously pounds a rain check into Sora's ass. MFC drives his elbow into Sora's neck. Sora rolls across the ground and then gets up.  
  
Sora: This is going to drain me a lot of energy but I gotta do it.  
  
Sora holds out his Keyblade it goes from Pumpkinhead to Ultima Weapon. Sora jumps into the air and slashes it right through MFC. MFC falls apart.  
  
MFC: You.win.  
  
Sora: I'm the champion!  
  
Announcer: Since you have beaten an immortal for the championship you will get 2 wishes.  
  
MFC: Sora, wish everyone back to life that died in this tournament and the other wish is yours.  
  
Sora: Ok, I wish everyone from this tournament who died came back life and I wish all the universes were connected.  
  
MFC, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei: NO!  
  
Announcer: Your wish has been granted.  
  
MFC (reformed): Are you an idiot?! What did you do that for.  
  
Sora: I've heard before in other universe there were things called Dark tournaments consisting of a bunch of universes I want to compete on a one like that.  
  
MFC: You fool!  
  
To be continued.  
  
It's the end of this story but a beginning of a new one. 


End file.
